


27/11/83

by CanineR7A7



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: I haven't watched Stranger Things, I will stop rambling now, Other, The story is mostly told from the OC's pov, There are some changes, Why is it only on Netflix?, goes into season 2, obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: What if there was another experiment in the Hawkins Lab, how would the story change. - It was half past midnight when I got this idea, this is the worst summary I have ever written.





	1. Prologue

027 didn’t remember much of her old life, sometimes she’d hear laughter in her mind, she didn’t remember what her own sounded like. The scientists didn’t know she could still talk, she can, but what they don’t know won’t hurt them, or maybe it will. She knew she wasn’t alone; the hallways did a good job of carrying the other subject’s screams. The door hissed as it opened and Brenner (she refused to call that man her father) walked in.

“So you’re awake?” 027 glared at him, he made a ‘tsk’ sound before walking towards her.

“That defiance won’t get you anywhere.” _‘Neither will obeying.’_ She wanted to yell, but held it back.

“Follow me.” 027 may not like this man, but that was one order she chose to follow, she liked not having people dragging her kicking and screaming. They eventually stopped at a door.

“I’m growing impatient at our lack of results from you.” 027 forced herself not to smirk. She watched as the door in front of them opened.

“I’m hoping this will make you more cooperative.” They walked into the room and 027 had to stop herself from attacking Brenner right then, he wasn’t facing her, he was facing the child in the corner.

‘011?’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally have Netflix and I watched both seasons in one day, how sad is that?

027 couldn’t focus on much more that the ground beneath her feet, 011 was running in front of her and the echoes of gunshots could be heard from the hallways behind them. She swore under her breath, the scientists didn’t care about her, she gave them no results, and they would quite easily gun her down before dragging 011 back there kicking and screaming. She realized that 011 had stopped.

“Eleven, what’s wrong?” She let her eyes scan her friend’s body; there was no blood, so why did she stop? It was then that 027 noticed the door, she’d told Eleven to save her strength for when it was most needed, that left her to open the door. She placed her hand on the card scanner before closing her eyes, she could feel the electricity filling her veins and the hallway was noticeably darker. She opened her eyes and watched as bright sparks exploded from the scanner, the doors flying open.

“C’mon.” She could hear Eleven’s footsteps behind her and the two ducked into one of the storage rooms where 027 had stashed some clothes.

“Block the door.” She watched as one of the heavy shelves moved as if pulled by a string before settling in front of the door. She then scanned the room for a camera and breathed a sigh of relief when she couldn’t find one. She pulled a tissue from her pocket when she noticed the blood falling from Eleven’s nose and knew that her own was probably bleeding as well.

“Have a look in there.” She motioned to a box behind Eleven, her friend pulled the items from it. The two changed into the clothes and double checked that their tattoos were covered. 027 walked to the door and focused on the cameras that led from the room to the exit; she, once again, drew electricity from the lights and used it to fry the cameras. She crouched down to regain her breathing pattern; she couldn’t pass-out now, not when they were so close. After a few moments she stood up and felt Eleven grip her arm, she couldn’t tell whether it was out of concern or fear.

“It’s okay.” She felt Eleven’s grip loosen and raised her hand to wipe the blood that was already dripping from her chin, the metallic scent made her grimace.

“Eleven, when we get through that door, I’m going to need you to cover our backs okay?” She smiled when she felt Eleven nod. Theoretically, she could use her powers to fry the scientists’ brains, but that would drain her too much and she’d much rather stay upright. The duo got to the exit relatively easy, but it was then that the alarms started.

“Fucking hell, give us a break. Run Eleven.” 027 knew she was faster than her friend and knew how easy it would be to carry on running and let Eleven handle their pursuers. She immediately scolded herself for the thought; there was no way she would let them get their hands on the younger girl. She felt a bullet wiz passed her ear.

“Fuck.” She cursed before positioning herself directly in between Eleven and that place, the bullets would have to go through her before they reached her friend. She was so overcome by adrenaline that she didn’t feel the two bullets enter her back.


	3. Chapter 3

The two had been running for a while and 027 was starting to feel the pain from the bullet wounds, the next thing she knew, she was laying on the ground with Eleven pulling at her arm.

“I’m…okay.” She breathed out; the pain was seriously catching up on her, she looked up and noticed a small cabin.

“Let’s try…and get in…there.” She nodded in the cabin’s direction and felt herself levitating slightly, high enough to avoid the uneven ground, but low enough to reduce the amount of energy Eleven was using. When they finally got inside Eleven gently placed 027 on the floor, the other girl breathed out slowly at the movement.

“Twenty-Seven?” She moved her eyes it Eleven’s direction, it hurt too much to move her head.

“I’ll be…alright kid.” She rasped out: she ran a few thoughts through her head and sighed when she realised what had to happen.

“Eleven, see if you...can find some bandages and a metal rod.” She was somewhat thankful her ‘sister’ didn’t question her. When Eleven returned, Twenty-Seven had to force herself to stay awake.

“See if you can pull the bullets…out.” She reasoned that if they got it done quickly, it would spare them some of the trauma. She grit her teeth when she felt the metal graze the sensitive muscle tissue in her back, she felt bad when she heard Eleven’s gasp.

“You see that…rod?” She waited for Eleven to nod. ‘Time for the _fun_ part.’

“See if you can…find…a way to…heat it up.” It was getting hard for her to concentrate. She heard Eleven walk off and return a few moments later. ‘Here goes nothing.’

“Right…Eleven…This part should be relatively quick…alright?” She could tell Eleven nodded.

“Okay…I need you to… push that into the holes…on my back…Do it as gently as you can and…stop when you think…you need to…use more force.” She didn’t have time to prepare for the action and couldn’t stop the strangled yell.

“FUCK…DO THE OTHER ONE…NOW!” She would feel bad for yelling later, but she couldn’t help the second scream. After a few moments the pain had eased to an uncomfortable ache, Twenty-Seven eased herself into a sitting position, wincing at the sight of bloodied metal. She felt saddened when she saw the expression on her friend’s face.

“Hey, I’m alright.” She spoke softly.

“I hurt you.” Eleven cried, Twenty-Seven sighed; she carefully moved over to the younger girl.

“If you hadn’t have done that, I would’ve died. It may have hurt, but we had no other choice.” She carefully draped her arm over Eleven’s shoulders, when the girl calmed down Twenty-Seven picked up the bandages.

“Help me put these on, we’ll spend the night here and see what happens tomorrow.” After the bandages were applied, Twenty-Seven pulled her shirt back on – mindful of the burns – and held Eleven as the two drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Twenty-Seven groaned as she forced her eyelids open, her back still burned from yesterday and her head felt as if a sledgehammer had been dropped on her skull, she was thankful that the cabin was dark. She looked to her side and smiled when she saw Eleven’s head pressed against her shoulder, the younger girl shivered and Twenty-Seven’s features settled into a frown.

“Is she cold?” She murmured to herself, even as a young child Twenty-Seven had never felt the cold, a sad smile pulled at her features at the faint memory of her mother looking after her after she gained a fever for reasons she didn’t understand. Twenty-Seven’s smile faded, she couldn’t remember her mother’s face, she only hoped they had been close.

“No.” She heard Eleven murmur in her sleep and tightened her hold on the younger girl, Eleven unconsciously nestling closer. After a few minutes, Eleven woke up, seemingly confused at their surroundings.

“Hey.” Twenty-Seven murmured softly, making Eleven smile, Twenty-Seven forced herself to stand up, sighing when she heard her knees crack.

“Ow.” She winced when she stretched, momentarily forgetting her wounds.

“Sorry.” Eleven murmured and glanced at the floor, Twenty-Seven draped an arm over her shoulders.

“You did what you had to do.” She reassured.


End file.
